Meteors
by XxMillionMidnightsxX
Summary: Ike has been keeping a secret from his girl friend Samus. This secret would ruin their relationship but Ike can't keep it any longer. IkexSamus :O sad story! Oneshot!


Sad one-shot! :_ I made this because I've been listening to the song You Should have Lied and it inspired me to do a SamusxIke story! So here it is!

Samus sat across from Ike in the restaurant. Ike kept his eyes on the food in front of him while Samus kept talking about her recent book she published in her series. She was so happy… How could he tell her when she was like this? It would crush her wouldn't it? But if someone else told her… Wouldn't that make it worse? Ike shook his head slightly and looked at Samus. "Samus…" He started and she cocked her head to the side waiting for him to continue.

"How are we doing tonight?" A perky blonde Samus had never seen before asked with a cheerful voice. The question was to both of them, but the girl kept her eyes on Ike. Ike never looked her way but he answered, "We're fine. Could I get the check please?"

"Sure!" The tips of her lips fell down slightly but she quickly recovered and walked off with a smile, her white skirt swishing back and forth with every step.

"Ike? Was there something you needed?" Samus asked.

He shook his head. "Just tired I guess," he lied.

"Oh, okay, did you still wanna watch the movie later? Or just go to the park instead? I hear there is a meteor shower tonight."

"The park sounds fun," he said smiling at her and taking her hand from across the table.

"Here's your check!" The waitress laid in on the table right next to their hands.

"Thank you," Samus looked at the girl's name tag. "Peach."

Peach smiled and walked off again to assist another table on the other side of the restaurant.

After paying for the bill the couple walked out of the restaurant together and getting in the car. Ike started up the car and waiting a few seconds his fists clenched in his lap. _Tell her already, its better she hears it now than later._ Ike ignored his thoughts and drove off towards the park.

"Ike…? You seem distracted." Samus said concerned.

"It's nothing, just something at work. My boss… is thinking of cutting my hours…" He lied again.

"Oh," Samus said. "Why did they get new workers or something?"

Ike shrugged. Samus took it as a hint he didn't want to talk about it and she stared out the window watching the stars come out and the sun set behind the mountains.

Ike parked the car and got a blanket out of the trunk and walked up a hill with Samus. The sun just completely set when the blanket was set out and Samus and Ike kissed. Ike pulled away, "Samus we need to talk."

She nodded puzzled. What would he want to talk about?

"I've… been keeping something from you." He started.

"What is it?" Samus questioned the smile fading from her lips.

"I…" He stopped a lump in his throat. _Damn it Ike. Just tell her!_

"Ike," Samus said without emotion in her voice. She was getting impatient and very rightly so.

"I'm… with someone else."

Samus stared at him. "What?"

"That waitress… Peach. I've been seeing her behind your back."

"You… Why? How could you? I though…" Samus stopped talking and stood up. Hot, fat tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of him. "I though you loved me? Wasn't that the whole reason you gave me this damn ring?" Samus held up her hand with the diamond engagement ring. Ike stood just as Samus slipped off the ring and slammed it into his chest.

"Samus, I'm-" Ike started.

"No! You don't get to apologize! Five years Ike, ever since high school and you cheat on me! How long? No, I don't want to know." Samus shook her head and walked away.

How could he do this to her? Why? Didn't he even think of me while he was with her…? She felt broken, a missing piece in her chest. She felt hallow and cold, except for the hot tears falling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a few moments, but when she opened her eyes again she saw the meteors falling, their glow beautiful in the dark sky. _Goodbye Ike…_

**The end**

:O There it is! My first one-shot! :_ It's… sad I even cried a little… O_O Poor Samus. Also, Peach and Samus don't know each other in this story as you might have already noticed. And their all around their early/mid twenties.


End file.
